


Kiss Cam

by TessaOfRavensPoint



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eret is bisexual, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hiccup and Eret are twins, Hiccup is bisexual, Incest, Kiss cam, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Sibling Incest, Twincest, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaOfRavensPoint/pseuds/TessaOfRavensPoint
Summary: It had been supposed to be just ajoke!And truth be told, until their lips met, ithadbeen just a joke...When a kiss cam catches the twins Hiccup and Eret, they jokingly play along. After all, it's just for fun...
Relationships: Eret/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeathenVampires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rumours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912303) by [HeathenVampires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires), [TessaOfRavensPoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaOfRavensPoint/pseuds/TessaOfRavensPoint). 



> The idea for this short came up after a convo with HeathenVampires, started by a fun picture about a brother and sister and a kiss cam. Its general setting is inspired by Rumours, but it's not a prequel as Hiccup and Eret only get together here when they already are in college.

_ It had been supposed to be just a  _ **_joke!_ **

_ And truth be told, until their lips met, it  _ **_had_ ** _ been just a joke... _

* * *

When Snot waved around a bunch of tickets he somehow had gotten his hands on at the last minute, Hiccup and Eret were sold right away. Going to the stadium to watch a game wasn't necessarily how they usually spent their free time, but it would certainly be fun to spend some time with their friends before college started again.

Dagur waved when he spotted them near the entrance, enthusiastically greeting them with a hug, as always.

"Hey, you made it. Awesome!"

Eret grinned. "Ah, I can't miss such an opportunity. Besides, even just  _ watching  _ a game is more sports than my little brother usually does."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, both at the sports comment and at the  _ little brother, _ but saved himself the effort of complaining. Eret liked spending all his free time at the gym, so from his point of view, Hiccup really did close to no sports at all. And, well...  _ Officially _ , he was a day younger than Eret, even though, in truth, there had been only ten minutes between their individual births. And midnight. But Eret deviously enjoyed reminding him of that fact whenever it came up.

"Are we going in now, or what?"

"One minute," Snot replied, glancing around the crowd. "Tuff should be here any moment… Ah, there he is!" 

Armed with drinks and snacks, the five found their seats easily, laughing and joking around. It had been a good idea to agree to this, Hiccup decided. It had been far too long since they'd all done something together.

"Oh, haha!" Tuff suddenly burst out laughing, pointing at the big screen above them. "They even have a kiss cam? I love how awkward these people always look."

Eret chuckled. "Agreed. I mean, it's just a kiss, not a marriage proposal. I'll never understand why some people make such a fuss about it."

"So, you'd kiss every stranger around you if you were to get picked?" Dagur asked, smirking.

"You bet," Eret replied. "If it came to that, I'd kiss even Snotface here. Just for the fun of it." 

He looked totally at ease, and Hiccup knew that it wasn't just an act. Eret had a pretty relaxed and laid-back attitude toward everything regarding sexuality. As long as it was consensual on all sides, everything was fine. It was the same for Hiccup, even though he generally didn't flaunt it as much as his twin. 

"And what about me?" Dagur threw in, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

However, before Eret could react, Snot jumped in. "Eh, let's be honest," he said in a dry voice. " _ If _ some of us were to be mistaken as a couple by some camera person, then it would be Eret and Hiccup."

The twins shared a bemused look then looked back at their friend, their heads cocking in unison.

Laughing, Snot pointed at them. "See?  _ This _ is what I'm talking about. You two are so in sync, you even _ move _ the same way, not to mention the times you finish each other's sentences or just… telepathically know what the other is thinking, or something."

Hiccup and Eret grinned.

"Well, you know… it's–"

"–because we're  _ twins!" _

"You're  _ insufferable!"  _ Snot threw back at them, his half-faked exasperation and annoyed expression making everyone else laugh.

"But you know that it's true," Tuff wheezed, only slowly calming down again. "It's twintuition. Ruff and I have it, too."

"Oh, don't remind me," Snot muttered, then added in a louder voice. "With you and your sister, it isn't as bad because everyone can  _ see _ that you're siblings. Hic and Eret, though? I have yet to meet anyone who sees them and goes 'Yep, no doubt. They're brothers.' You know what I mean?"

Again, Hiccup and Eret shared a look and a grin. Snot was right, after all. Hiccup looked just like their mother while Eret was nearly inseparable from their dad when they looked up pictures of his youth. It had led to many funny conversations when people refused to believe they were twins.

"Okay, okay. Then here's the critical question." Dagur cackled. "If you two get caught on that kiss cam… would you do it?"

After this conversation, the question shouldn't have caught him by surprise, but Hiccup still didn't know what to reply. With a raised eyebrow, he looked at Eret. They both had their share in adventurous sexcapades, but  _ this _ idea had never come up, not once.

After a few seconds, they both shrugged – once more in unison, making Snot groan and the other two giggle. 

"Why not, I guess," Eret answered the question for them both. “It's not like we can shout through the entire stadium that we're brothers."

"And if we simply refuse, we'd look like silly idiots that are too full of their toxic masculinity to play along with such a lark," Hiccup continued. "And let's be honest, it would be exactly that. A great joke. Mom would fall off her chair laughing if she sees it."

Chuckling, Eret nodded. "Same as our little sister once she's back from her summer camp. I don't see why it would be such a big deal." 

* * *

Yeah, it had been nothing but a joke. They'd all burst out laughing when the camera had indeed landed on Hiccup and Eret during the half-term break. Hiccup had rolled his eyes at his brother when Eret had exaggerated a little, his large hands cupping Hiccup's face as if they truly were lovers. He'd played along, his own hands settling on Eret's stocky hips.

And then…

Hiccup wasn't even sure what had happened then. They'd meant to just smooch their mouths together in one of those ridiculously exaggerated parodies of a true kiss. But somehow, the instant their lips met, all thoughts like that had momentarily left his mind.

The first thing Hiccup noticed was the unexpected softness of Eret's lips. Somehow, he'd expected them to be rougher, demanding and unyielding. But instead, they moved perfectly with his own, testing the surreal sensation of doing something so simple as kissing with someone they couldn't be closer to under any other circumstances.

Stunned, Hiccup was about to pull back. This shouldn't feel so… so… he had no  _ words  _ for it. But for some reason, he didn't pull away. Maybe it was the light twitching of Eret's fingers against his jaw that held him frozen in place, or maybe it was the way his own lips parted just the tiniest bit. Before Hiccup knew what happened, low groans rumbled through both their chests, the vibration doing interesting things to his mind and body. 

Eret's hands cupping his jaw became firmer, as if he was trying to keep him in place, and their bodies collided when Hiccup drew him closer at the same time. Without his help, his lips nipped at Eret's, teasingly. It drew a gasp from him, and one heartbeat later, his tongue was in his mouth. 

Hiccup moaned, hadn't expected the intrusion but oddly enough wasn't aversed to it. Welcomed it even. His tongue moved along Eret's, stroking, swirling, his body pressing forward, searching more contact. His hands wandered up over Eret's back, clinging to him. He all but melted when the hands on his jaw became gentler, cradling him, and rough fingertips caressed his skin, wandered down his neck. 

Then, without a warning, the noises around them came back to him with brutal force, enthusiastic cheering from the crowd and their friends' laughter cutting into their bubble – and Hiccup remembered where he was. In a stadium. On camera. Entirely forgetting himself while kissing his brother…

As if stung by a wasp, he jerked back, mind and heart racing.

What, in Freya's name, had just  _ happened? _

* * *

"Okay, I did  _ not _ expect that much of a show! You Hunters don't do things halfway, eh?"

Eret had to blink a few times before he could react to Dagur's cackled comment. For just the fraction of a second, his eyes met Hiccup's, dazed and wide like he imagined his own had to look like, too. 

Then he forcefully pulled himself together. "What do you think?" he cheekily quipped back. He had to grab his bottle of water and take a big gulp to cover his shaking hands, though. 

This had  _ not _ been how he'd expected kissing Hiccup would feel! He'd thought it would be weird and awkward, strange and a little funny at best. Not this… this… 

No, he couldn’t think about it,  _ mustn't  _ think about it. Not like that. Not now. 

Not ever...

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand – to brush away a lingering drop of water, but also to wipe the kiss off his tingling lips – and nodded at the field. "So, what did we miss?"

* * *

By the time they drove home, it was dark outside. That was good, meant that Eret had to fully focus on the road and the traffic. That way, it wouldn't seem weird that he wasn't even once looking at his brother in the seat next to him. 

But who was he kidding? The silence alone was telling enough about how there was something off, and that was not even considering how they hadn't interacted at all since the half-time break.

Since the kiss.

In fact, Hiccup hadn't said much at all anymore, not to him but also not to their friends. In general, that wasn't uncommon. Hiccup sometimes was like that, retreating into his mind for a while, so none of their friends had thought anything of his behaviour. But Eret knew better. He knew Hiccup better than anyone else, and his turning all quiet today had nothing to do with his introverted nature. 

No, there was another reason, but even though Eret knew they should talk about it, even he had no idea how to start. So they drove on in silence, Eret's hand tight around the steering wheel and Hiccup staring into the night.

When they arrived at home – or rather at their parent's home where they stayed until they returned to college – their mother looked up with a smile. "Hey boys. Had fun with your friends?" Valka asked, turning the volume of the TV down before she reached for a cup with tea standing on the table next to her.

Eret flinched inwardly, not sure whether  _ fun _ was the right word. "Yeah, we–"

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired. Just taking a shower and then I'm off to bed. Night, mom." Hiccup pushed past him, interrupting the small talk in an uncharacteristically rude manner.

"What's with him?" Valka asked, worried eyes following her son up the stairs.

Eret gulped, but quickly put on an untroubled expression. "As he said, he's tired. Had been so all day, actually,' he blatantly lied. Valka was good at reading her children though, so he quickly went on as a distraction. "But yeah, we had fun. It was great seeing the guys again, we really should do something together more often." 

He paused, chewing on his lower lip. Should he tell her what had happened? It didn't feel like a good idea, especially not with Hiccup's odd behavior just now. But it had been on camera, life. Sooner or later, someone was bound to recognize them and tell their parents. So it was better to not make a secret of it. 

Whatever  _ it _ had been…

"Also, we had a good laugh. The kiss cam caught Hic and me." 

Valka nearly choked on her tea. "And what did you do?" she asked, amused curiosity ringing in her voice.

Grinning, Eret leaned back against a sideboard. "Well, we didn't exactly have signs to tell them we're brothers, so… we rolled with it."

Laughing, she shook her head. "Oh, you would do that, wouldn't you? You're terrible jokesters, both of you! Ah, I can't wait for the scandaliced call by Erica Jorgensen now. Want to bet whether she waits for the morning or calls in the middle of the night, whenever she hears about it?"

Eret wanted to defend he and Hiccup by reminding her that they certainly weren't the  _ worst  _ jokester twins around Berk.  _ Nobody _ would ever beat Ruff and Tuff, no matter how hard they tried. But before he could get out even one word, his mother's phone rang. 

"Oh, for  _ fuck's _ sake!" she cursed after glancing at the display, then threw him a mockingly dark look. 

Chuckling, Eret left her to her conversion with their gossiping neighbour and headed to his bedroom. Yeah, it really had been nothing but a joke. 

No matter how much something deep inside him disagreed with that idea. 

* * *

Over and over, Eret kept repeating the same words to himself. 

It had been just a joke! Just for the camera's sake. Just fun and nothing more. 

And yet, whenever he didn't actively think of something else, his mind wandered back to those moments. To Hiccup's lips on his own, his low groan, his hands clutching at Eret's back. To how  _ good _ it had felt, better than  _ kissing his brother _ had any right to feel. To that spark that had ignited something deep inside him at that moment, the one that had grown more and more since that day. To wild ideas of them kissing again, of how Hiccup was naked beneath the shower in the morning, of whether he might be jacking off in that very moment.

These thoughts left him sweaty and hot under the collar, torn between  _ wishing _ they would kiss again and being horrified at himself. It had been just a kiss, for fuck's sake! He'd kissed many guys and girls before; why had kissing Hiccup been so special? Was it really just the appeal of the forbidden? And how did Hiccup think about all this? 

They hadn't talked about it yet. In fact, they hadn’t talked  _ at all _ since that game… 

For many days, interacting with Hiccup was unbearably awkward, and where Eret had hoped that it would get better over time, it actually only got worse instead. As twins, they were practically inseparable, had been ever since they were born. But now, the door that connected their rooms was firmly shut, like a symbol of how that  _ joke _ had separated them. They avoided each other as best they could, and during the only times where they couldn't do so, the family meals around the big table with their parents, they did a good job at ignoring each other. 

Never in his life had Eret felt so uncomfortable. And it wasn’t just because of the awkwardness. It was also that he  _ missed _ Hiccup, his brother, his best friend. 

The awkwardness reached its peak when a week or so later, their little sister made a video call. Their father wasn't at home, doing some late shopping, but neither Hiccup nor Eret had a good excuse to  _ not _ talk to Astrid. So they stood behind their mother in front of her laptop, trying to act as if nothing was off.

_ "...and I've finally seen that clip!" _ she gushed with a huge grin. 

Of course, that topic was unavoidable…

_ "And can I just say… Oh! My! Thor! I never thought I'd ever say this, but… that was fucking hot!" _

"Astrid!" Valka exclaimed, scandalised. 

From the corner of his eye, Eret saw Hiccup flinch.

_ "What? It's true!" _

"They're your  _ brothers _ ! How did you even see it?"

On the display, they saw Astrid shrugging.  _ "Cami sent me the clip to my phone with the equivalent of a death threat if I didn't watch it. I didn't even know what it was before. And I  _ know _ they're my brothers, mom! They've bugged me ever since I can remember. Now, let me enjoy my revenge!" _

Valka sighed and rolled her eyes, even as it was clear that she had to suppress a grin. "Still. Don't you think it's a little… weird to call them  _ hot?" _

Astrid snorted.  _ "Excuse me, but have you  _ seen _ that clip?" _ She pressed a few buttons on her laptop, then a new window opened next to her picture.  _ "Here, see for yourself." _

They did, and Astrid was right. It was  _ hot _ . As expected, the recording wasn't exactly the best quality, but it was definitely enough for Hiccup and Eret to be recognisable. With morbid curiosity, Eret watched his and Hiccup's former selves, remembered how his brother's lips had felt, how he'd clutched at his back like that. Remembered how it had felt to be so close to him, feeling that warmth.

Next to him, Hiccup made a strangled noise. His eyes were glued to the display when Eret glanced at him, his cheeks crimson.

"I've gotta go," he muttered when it was over, and all but ran away, leaving Eret and their mother to gaze after him.

"Oh, really, Astrid. Was that necessary?"

_ "What? I don't see why it's a big deal. It's just fun."  _ She did look remorseful though, clearly hadn't meant to upset Hiccup.

"I'll go and talk to him," Eret mumbled, to his own surprise and before Valka could say something similar. 

He left his mother to her video call with Astrid and went upstairs to their rooms. Hiccup's door was closed, but he could hear him moving behind it. Eret wasn't sure what he would say to Hiccup, but he knew that they  _ had _ to talk about what had happened. They couldn't go on with this awkwardness between them. 

He knocked and opened the door without waiting for an answer. He feared that Hiccup would only tell him to get lost, and given the sight that greeted him, that would have been a reasonable reaction. 

Hiccup stood in the middle of the room, spinning around to face him the moment Eret closed the door behind him. His belt was undone, his hands about to open the button of his jeans–and beneath was a very distinctive bulge straining against the fabric. When he saw him, Hiccup’s eyes went wide and his hands jerked up. “What the– Eret, what are you  _ doing _ here?”

Eret fought to stay calm. Hiccup was upset, and understandably so. He hadn’t meant to lash out at him personally. 

“We have to talk about what happened,” he said. Just that, but they both knew it was true. This strange  _ something _ between them wouldn’t go away on its own. Whatever it was… 

Hiccup snorted harshly and turned away again. “Oh, yeah? And what are we supposed to say, huh? Great joke, haha. But it was nothing. We’re brothers, after all. Twins even. It probably was a mistake. I mean, incest is illegal, isn’t it? We could go to jail for it! Does kissing already count as incest? Even if it was just a joke? Let’s face it. That kiss was a mistake. We never should have done that, it was stupid and idiotic and… and..” His voice had gotten louder and louder, and he was panting when he broke off, his hands visibly shaking even as he tightly braced them on his desk chair’s headrest. 

Eret rocked back. He hadn’t expected such a harsh reply. But then, he  _ should _ have expected it. He  _ knew _ Hiccup, after all. He was the embodiment of  _ still waters run deep _ . He might appear calm and quiet at nearly every given moment, but when something was important to him then he would speak his mind without holding back. 

But even though the words stung, they also told him something else. That Hiccup was feeling more than merely some mild embarrassment or unfounded worries about legalities. 

“A mistake…” Eret murmured, chewing his lips. “If that’s what you want to call it. But if that's all you feel, then… then I better leave. And we forget that it happened. It was nothing, after all. Just a joke.”

Groaning, Hiccup whirled around to face him again. “This is not about what I  _ want _ to call it,” he hissed. 

Eret swallowed. There was something in Hiccup’s eyes, a deep pain, longing and confusion. Feelings that resonated with something deep within himself. 

"Okay,” he said slowly. “But what if it  _ was  _ about what we want? What–” he paused for a moment, biting his lip– “what would you say then?”

Heavy silence filled the room, a silence that only got pierced by the intense look they shared until Hiccup huffed and turned away again. “What I want… What am I supposed to say now? That… that this kiss wa-was one of the most intense experiences I ever had? That it pains me to think about it as a mistake? That I  _ enjoyed _ it? That I… I want to do it again? That I  _ don’t fucking care _ about that it’s wrong?” He slumped forward, leaning heavily onto his desk. “Yeah, no… I don’t think I can say that…”

Eret reacted without thinking. With two long steps, he crossed the room and was behind Hiccup, his arms around his brother’s waist. “Why now?” he asked against his neck, his voice raspy. “Because I agree, on one point specifically.  _ I don’t fucking care that it’s wrong!” _

With a low, drawn-out groan, Hiccup leaned back against him. They'd been close for all their lives, tactile and not afraid of physical contact. But this was still a new kind of intimacy, and Eret couldn't deny that he enjoyed it. Relished it even. Hiccup's head was leaning against his shoulder and Eret just needed to tilt his head to reach his neck. Hiccup's scent filled his mind, his skin salty beneath his tongue. He stiffened when Eret kissed at sensitive skin but didn't resist, melted again him in a way that sent pleasant shivers down his spine. His slim body was alined with his, his backside pressed against Eret's groin, making him groan as blood rushed south and his cock twitch. 

Hiccup shuddered and jerked free when he felt it, turning around in one quick movement. His eyes were wide and dark, filled with desire but also with uncertainty, and searching Eret’s face for answers. For permission. 

Eret didn’t know what to do, what to say. Was there a way to  _ allow _ what was happening between them? Did that even matter? All he knew was that he  _ wanted _ it, they both did. It was written all over Hiccup’s face, clear in every tiny movement they made. Curiosity and longing for this new kind of intimacy, with the one person they couldn’t be closer to under any other circumstances. 

In the end, Hiccup moved first. He leaned forward and their mouths clashed with an urgency and hunger that Eret hadn’t known before. It was the same as with that first kiss for the camera, the moment they touched, everything else faded into irrelevance and all anxiety flew right out of the window. Their mouths opened without resistance, tongues seeking reassurance and a connection that ran deeper than anything else. After all these days of doubts and denial, it was so liberating to give in, to seek the contact he was craving. And Eret clearly wasn’t the only one who felt that way. 

Hiccup’s hands were on Eret’s shoulder and clinging to his neck, his own on Hiccup’s slim hips, fingers digging in as they pressed closer. Grinding into each other, they both groaned, moving as one to seek more friction. 

Gods, it felt so good, better than anything else he could remember. Unable to focus on their kiss anymore, Eret gasped as Hiccup instead bit at his neck. Without his help, his hips bucked forward as they searched for more contact, more of Hiccup. 

But no matter how tight they pulled each other, it wasn’t enough. Before long, hands tugged shirts free and roamed over heated skin, clutching and exploring. Drawing deep rumbling moans. But none of it was enough to quelch their curious desire. 

He knew everything about Hiccup, knew how he drank his coffee in the morning or which brand of tea he preferred, depending on his mood. He knew his taste in music and clothes, knew which size to get if he spotted a shirt his brother would like. But this was different. Exploring him and enjoying his touch like this hadn’t even occurred to him until a week ago. And yet, here they were, tugging at fabric and tasting the exposed skin on chests and shoulder, their interactions becoming bolder and less restrained with every passing second.

Eret sucked in a breath when he felt Hiccup’s hand between his legs, but didn’t object as he probably should. Instead, he moaned and even rocked into the touch. Why, why,  _ why  _ did this feel so good; so much better than with any other partner he’d ever had? Without a doubt, he’d been aroused before, since Astrid had shown them the recording of their  _ hot kiss _ at the latest. But now, the confinement of his bottoms turned almost painful. 

They pulled back, just enough for their glassy eyes to meet

“Is this okay,” Hiccup asked in a low whisper. He sounded unsure, vulnerable. As if he expected a rejection. 

But Eret just nodded, gulping. He pushed even more into Hiccup’s touch, his own hands gliding to his brother’s already undone belt. It only took a few seconds, then denim and cotton boxers were out of the way. 

“Oh,  _ fuck, _ ” Hiccup groaned as Eret’s hand closed around his cock, hot and pulsing. His head dropped until he leaned against Eret’s chest, his hips unsubtly rocking into his grip and his own hands getting busy with Eret’s cock, clumsily.

Eret himself wasn’t as articulate, could only groan when Hiccup squeezed and slowly pumped him. His knees were shaking at the unexpectedly divine sensation, even as he did his best to return the favour. 

For a while, they simply enjoyed each other’s touch like that. Feeling his firm grip as he stroked him, his weight and heat pulsing in his own hand, panted breaths agaisnt damp skin… it was fantastic, more than Eret ever could have imagined. 

But it was still not enough. He spit into his hand for at least a tiny bit of lubrication, and without any other communication, he took both their cocks in one big hand, aligning them. Gods, did that ever feel  _ good! _

Shuddering, he thrust into his grip. Hiccup reached for his desk behind him, searching for stabilisation as he moved with him. Silken friction where they rubbed against each other, his head brushing along his frenulum, and distinct throbbing, hot and pulsing – it was intense, amazing. 

Hiccup gasped when Eret stroked their cocks in addition. "Aah-ha. E-eret," he moaned, one hand flying up to clutch at Eret's shoulder. His hips bucked forward, thrusting into Eret's hand and along his cock. 

It nearly made Eret go cross-eyed, his knees trembling as his hips refused to stay still, either. With growing urgency, he ground against Hiccup, panting. There was no way to stop it now, not even if anyone were to barge in on them.

"F-fuck!" he cursed through gritted teeth when he felt everything within him growing tight, ready to snap. "I… Hic, I'm gonna– Nng!"

With a suppressed groan, Hiccup came before Eret even finished speaking. His seeds shot out in hot white ropes and covered Eret's hand, making his grip slippery, his cock twitching against Eret's too much for him take. He came only seconds later, before Hiccup had even finished, and with an intensity he couldn't put into words. Stars exploded behind his eyes, rendering him momentarily blind and unable to do anything but  _ feel _ . Throbbing pleasure, Hiccup’s fingers as they dug into his shoulder, tingling electricity that shot like lightning through his entire body, into his toes and the tips of his fingers. 

He didn't notice how they stumbled to Hiccup’s bed, only that his shaky legs didn't need to hold his weight anymore. And that Hiccup was lying next to him, panting and sweaty, and that he really didn't want to be  _ anywhere _ else right now. 

* * *

When the sun was about to rise behind the curtains, Hiccup was still awake. He lay in his bed, sweaty and exhausted, and just stared at the grey light falling into his room. It felt about right that the light wasn’t golden, that the clouds obscured the sun. After what had happened here last night... 

Gods, what were they supposed to  _ do _ now? 

Despite the fact that Eret had originally come to talk and that they’d stayed up almost all night… they hadn’t really  _ talked _ all that much. Instead, they’d gotten lost in kisses, in exploring each other, in the heat and passion of the night. Yes, the grey light felt right, because what had transpired between him and his brother could also be called morally grey. If even that. 

Behind him, Eret shuffled. It was just a tiny movement, barely noticeable under normal circumstances, but it was enough for Hiccup to know that his brother was awake, too. He probably hadn’t slept at all, either. And yet, neither of them said a word. 

And what was there to talk about? They both knew what was in the other one’s head, just like their twintuition had always worked without a miss. Logically, this night and everything that had happened had been a mistake. It never should have happened and it must never happen again. 

But it wasn’t logic that had led them here and it wasn’t logic either that made Hiccup roll on his back until he could gaze up at Eret. The look they shared said everything, spoke of understanding, of agreeing to keep this secret. It spoke of love, but another kind than the brotherly love that had always been strong between them. 

No, they hadn’t talk yet, even though they really had to. But when Eret leaned down and let his lips brush against Hiccup’s, they both knew that talking could wait a little while longer.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Aahhh... I love me some angsty tension.


End file.
